The present invention relates to stairways, and more particularly to an assembly for constructing a tread and riser for a stairway.
Conventional stairways, especially in residential construction, typically include three wooden stringers with portions notched out to define the rise and run of each step. Two of the stringers are spaced apart at the sides of the stairway, and the third stringer is positioned in between the outer stringers to provide support for the stairway. Individual tread panels are nailed to the stringers on the horizontal portions of each notch, and individual riser panels are nailed to the stringers at the vertical portions of each notch.
The tedious nature of notching out three stringers, in addition to the necessity of having to attach each individual tread and each individual riser to the stringers, makes the installation of stairways a time consuming process. Mistakes commonly occur when notching out the stringers, which adds additional time, and cost, to the process. As a result, stairway manufacturers, contractors and do-it-yourself installers are continually searching for a simple, efficient and accurate way to construct stairways.